


Lord of the Love Gems

by pikawaifu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bushiroad, Demons, Dragons, Elves, F/F, Fantasy AU, KLab, Lantis - Freeform, Magic, allusions to both HP and LWA, allusions to dnd, elf drama, enemies to friends to ambiguous relationship, kiddnapping, lesbians and bisexuals with swords, magical destiny antics, open and honest talks about feelings, other pairings will be added later, overcoming sterotypes, some politics sadly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikawaifu/pseuds/pikawaifu
Summary: Ruby didn’t mean to get kidnapped by Drow, truly, she didn’t. But now she’s on a quest of magical destiny! She also might be considered an enemy of Uchihara and the entirety of the Sun Elves after threatening the princess’s personal guard, who also happens to be her sister's lover, with a sword. Listen, that part might be a little muddled and kinda complicated but she still is definitely on a quest to save the world with her roommates and four other people she meet last week in prison.





	1. Chapter One - Ruby

Gray. Ruby awakes to gray, a thrashing at her side and pressure on her neck. She is leaning against something cold and slightly damp, her hand finds rock behind her, smooth but uneven. Pushing herself off of it, an acute sense of pain suddenly shoots through her head. She squeezes her eyes shut, okay, ouchie, that’s not good. Using her freehand, Ruby reaches up to her face and tentatively touches her lips. Her mouth feels as dry as the Anauroch desert* and there's a burning in her chest hotter than dragon’s breath. Despite how much Ruby’s chest burns, the damp air around her gives her goosebumps. She isn’t wearing her traveling clothes anymore, the fabric that touches her skin is slightly itchy and obviously not as high quality.  


The movement next to her continues, hitting her side but this time accompanied by a sound. It’s a human’s voice, the problem is Ruby can’t seem to find the speaker. She knows her head is angled in their direction, the flailing next to her and muttering gives it away but she can’t see the human. In fact, she can’t seem to see anything at all, it’s all grey.  


A fear rises through Ruby, gripping her insides and pushing against the walls of her rib-cage. Tears begin to weld in her eyes, this is too much, she feels like she might explode. Where is she? Why wasn’t she in her traveling clothes? Why can’t she see?  


Okay, okay, okay. Ruby needs to calm down, she has to remind herself what would Dia do? Her sister always has the right answers, always gives the best advice, always knows what to do even when situations seem bleak. Well, first Dia would try to regain her sight back, right?  


Reaching out, Ruby tries to call to out to magic she possess, tries to produce a little flame to her finger tips. It should be easy; the Kurosawa line is known throughout Uchihara for their powerful Evocation magic. It’s the reason they gained power after the First Crown War, it’s the reason that her family still retains their noble status within the kingdom today (coupled with their massive monopoly on the fishing industry but Dia said she’s not allowed to publicly speak about that). But no flame ignites, it seems that all the magic that runs within her veins has up and disappeared.  


Okay so no sight, this is fine, it’s gonna be okay, everything will work out, Ruby just has to do her best! She can’t cry! She mustn’t. Now, what would Dia do next? Uh, maybe ask the human, they probably know something? She reaches to her side, where she assumes the human would be and makes contact with skin. Okay, it’s an arm. A very frantic arm. Oh jeez.  


“Umi! Guauncher rispa!”  


Ruby squeaks in surprise, but doesn’t let go. Whatever the human said it wasn’t Elvish or Common or any other language Ruby has ever heard before. But she knows by the inflection of their voice that they are human, so they should know Common.  


“Hey, uh, hey! Are you okay?”  


The human shoots forward, jostling Ruby slightly and causing more pain to shot through her. Double Ouchie! Ruby cradles her head, she feels faint. Why does everything hurt so much?  


Ruby tries again, her voice weaker this time, “Are you okay?”  


“Huh?”  


“Are You Okay?” Ruby tries to sound firm.  


The human is breathing heavily,”Yeah, I’m good. I just get bad dreams sometimes.” Their voice is constricted and their breath still uneven, they are definitely not good but Ruby doesn’t want to be confrontational.  


“Oh!” The human laughs a little bit,” You’re awake.” They perk up almost instantaneously, going from frantic and hunched over to tall and alert. “I’m Chika and I’ve been here for two weeks...I think. Time gets a little muddled after not seeing the sun for so long, ya know?” Chika says, rather a matter of factly. Ruby, in fact did not know, but she’s not going to admit that to a human.  


“I’m Ruby,” she manages, sounding meek even to herself,” Where is ‘here’ exactly?”  


“We’re in a Drow prison.” Drow Prison! Ruby makes a squeak, “Yeah, I think we’re on the outskirts of the Underdark? but at the end of the week the guards said some slave traders are gonna show up and take us to the capital to be auctioned off.” Slave Traders! Auctioned Off!” Which sucks, I guess. But I’m sure the capital is a lot cleaner than here. . . Hey, are you okay? You look a little sick.”  


Ruby felt sick alright, the burning in her chest seemed hotter than ever but now it was coupled with waves of nausea, she felt like crying but she had to be strong. For Dia. “Why is it so dark?” Ruby’s throat felt like it was going to collapse in on itself.  


“What are you talking about?? There are torches on the walls right ther- ohhhhhhh! It’s cause of the poison they gave you, isn’t it.”  


“The w-w-what?!”  


“The poison. When you get captured, the Drow give you some poison so they can transport you to their bases easier. It should only take a few days to flush out of your system and since you’ve been here for like three already I’m sure you’ll have your sight back by tonight.” Three days? If she’s been here for three days then- The Wedding. Oh. My. Gods. She’s missed her sister’s-  


A hand finds her shoulder and starts to push her back against the stone wall, “Here, I bet your throat is dry,” Chika says,” I’ll go ask the guards for some water. Ummm one sec.”  


“HEY Riko!” Chika calls, Ruby flinches. “Yes, you. COme here.” A new being approaches them. Their footsteps almost silent.  


“Yes?” A voice whom Ruby assumes is Riko’s sounds slightly annoyed. Ruby doesn’t blame them.  


“Hey, you know that elf that got put in here recently? Well, she’s up now, her name is Ruby and I’m gonna go get her some water. Can you look after her while I go get it?”  


“Fi-”  


“-Yay! Thanks, Riko!” Chika’s warmth is suddenly gone, Ruby shivers. Riko sits in the same spot Chika sat, but not as close. Intentionally putting distance between the two of them, Ruby doesn’t mine.  


“Hello.” Riko’s voice is soft, a stark contrast to Chika’s boisterous laughs. A sense of calm seems to allude from her. She’s an elf. Ruby can tell from the rhythm of her voice and the power it seems to carry with a simple word. Ruby beings to nod off.  


Footsteps approach as well as a whistle but these do rouse Ruby from here drowsiness. “I told you I was boring Chika, she fell asleep from me just sitting next to her.” Riko deflates.  


“No, you’re not,” the warmth that is Chika returns to Ruby’s side. “She’s just poisoned, remember? I’m sure once she’s feeling better, you two will talk for hours on end.”  


“Hey, Ruby.” Chika whispers,” I got some water for ya.”  


Chika brings the water up to Ruby’s lips and she stirs and drinks the water down quick. The water momentarily quenches her but soon Ruby’s throat is back to being dry. She wants more water but doesn't want to bother Chika. There is a moment of silence between the three girls.  


“So,”Chika starts, ”What type of elf are you?”  


“Chika!” Riko practically shouts. “You can’t just ask someone what type of elf they are!”  


“Oh uh, Sorry.” Chika starts to laugh, but it sounds uncomfortable,” The first elf I’ve ever meet in person was Riko, I didn’t even know there were different types of elves till she told me. I didn’t mean to offend you.”  


“You didn’t offend me, if I was my father you might have. I’m a sun-elf.”  


“oH! That’s why you and Riko have the same hair color, kinda? She’s a quarter sun-elf.”  


“Really?” Ruby perks up, the thought of another sun-elf, even if they’re only a quarter, was rather comforting. With the state of mental disarray Ruby found herself in, she needs that comfort. “What family line are you related to?”  


“The Sakurauchi line on my grandfather’s side.”  


“I recognize the name but I personally do not know anyone of it…well, I guess I do now.” Ruby tries her best to smile, in order to lighten the mood. Riko laughs a little bit, success.  


“I guess you do.” Riko confirms.  


“Which line are you from?” Riko asks, returning the question to Ruby’s court. The world seems to freeze for the moment, should Ruby admit to being from the Kurosawa line? Surely Riko has heard of them and Ruby didn’t want her and Chika to treat her any different just because of a name. Lying, however, was always a bad thing. Dia informed her of such! And the two other girls seemed nice, Ruby didn’t want to start their relationship off on the wrong foot.  


“I am from the Kurosawa line.” Ruby finally states, she waits for a reaction, some sort of sign that the two of them recognize the name. Nervousness fills her, admitting something like that in a prison was probably not the best idea now that she thinks about it.  


“The K-kurosawa line?” Riko stutters out. “The same Kurosawa line that is supposed to be marrying the princess of Uchihara?”  


“Yes, that’s my older sister.” Ruby has a realization,” I was on the way to their wedding when my carriage was attacked and now I am here.” Sadness, fills her. Ruby doesn’t want to be here, she wants to be back at school with Hanamaru and Yoshiko or with her mother and father at their estate but most of all she wants to see her sister again.  


Wait, her driver, her guards, where were they? “By any chance, was anyone else brought in here with me?”  
“No, it was just you.”  


Ruby knows that Chika doesn’t say those words as harsh as she hears them but they break her heart. She’s done, Ruby openly begins to weep. She feels slightly ashamed crying in front of two strangers but then Chika wraps an arm around her shoulder and squeezes and the shame seems to melt away. The other girls let her the tears dribble down her cheeks for they knew of her struggle, Chika in her actions and Riko in her silent understanding.  


Chika is whispering to her now, but Ruby is so distraught she doesn’t know what Chika is even saying. It makes her feel like a little rabbit, she clings to Chika and thinks of how Dia used to comfort her like this when they were little.  


Ruby’s tears eventually subside, but her body still feels heavy and her eyes damp.” Thank you,” she sniffles, her voice soft almost like air.  


“No problem, dude.” Chika snickers, in this state Ruby was rather endearing, she looked so tiny. If only Chika knew that Ruby was hundreds of years older than her.  


Suddenly, like flick of a switch or the casting of a spell, the prison erupts into noise. The loud banging of metal and multiple voices yelling in a language that Ruby will later realize is Undercommon. She knew the basics, her father claimed it was important to trading.  


The noise is too loud, her ears feel like they are being ground by a mortar and pestle. The clothes she wears are too itchy, and rub her skin in the most distracting way. Chika is no longer holding her, where did she go?  


“Hey,” Riko’s voice pulls her in,” We have to go work now, okay?” Ruby nods but if she was honest, she doesn't exactly understand what Riko is saying. “We will be back in a few hours, okay?”  


“Okay,” Ruby says pathetically, she has this blinding urge to cry again, maybe that will stop her ears from hurting so much? Riko must notice her strife because she seems to hover over her for a minute before turning away and following Chika.  


So, Ruby is left in her own little prison in the Underdark. Alone. Or so she thinks.


	2. Chapter Two- Yoshiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (30 minute late) Birthday Scott!!

Uranohoshi Academy of The Arcana is a prestigious magical institute that deals with every branch of magic. It lets beings of every race attend and it has the equipment and the teaching staff that allows any type of magic user to study there. From wizards to cleric to druids- even fortune tellers! Its knowledge is available to all. Well...almost all… until rather recently, in the grand scheme of the school’s existence, warlocks were not allowed to attend. They weren’t even allowed on campus grounds! Initially, of course, they were. However, due to the destruction of almost the entire school and the summoning of a higher-level demon back even before the First Crown War. They were, sadly, barred from applying. Now, Yoshiko Tsushima is the first ever warlock on Numazu Academy grounds in over 600 years.  


Well, technically, to the school she’s not a warlock. . .she’s a wizard. Warlock’s and wizard’s powers are fairly similar. In fact, the only real difference between the two is that wizards gain their powers from within themselves and warlocks gain their powers from a deity of some kind. So, faking the transcript was not that hard, she just mentioned she’s rather interested in more dark, destructive forms of magic instead of saying there’s a voice in her head that is currently plotting world domination. Speaking of which, that voice is called Yohane. A being of pure, ancient celestial power that is currently bound to Yoshiko’s soul.  


She is Yohane’s vassal, after all. A meaty outside protecting Yohane’s subconscious from the more dangerous parts of physical existence. So, it’s really just like she has an extra brain in her head, one of infinite knowledge and unimaginable power! That has all beings of this realm quaking in their shoes by the near mention of their name!  


Or at least that’s what Yohane claims, but every time Yoshiko casually slips the topic of Yohane into conversations, nobody seems to know who they are or what she is talking about. In all honesty, she is beginning to feel as if this demon is tricking her.  


Not only that, Yohane talks in her head constantly! and sometimes they even take control of her body and make her sound like a complete fool in front of her classmates. It’s really embarrassing! Worst part of it all, when Yohane does take over, she’s never able to remember what exactly Yohane says or does. This has led Yoshiko to end up in some pretty awkward situations (Yoshiko, Ruby and, Hanamaru all swore never to mention the dog incident ever again).  


At this point, Yoshiko isn’t even sure why she summoned the demon in the first place. If she’s being honest, the only upside to them now is that she can use magic and even then, if Yohane’s in a bad mood or just being plain lazy it can be a fickle process to even cast a basic parlor trick.  


Long story short, using alchemy in order to perform necromancy magic is a big mistake! Not in the ‘it’ll cost your brother’s soul and your left leg. So, then you have to sacrifice your right arm in order to get your brother back but now he’s literally a suit of armor’ type way but in the ‘being a necromancer sounds pretty cool but now I’m stuck with a dumb demon who only talks about the end of the world’ type way.  


Wait. Yoshiko’s wrong. There is one more upside to having a entity who’s been alive since the beginning of the universe stuck in your head.  


Yohane’s a big help with her Rune Linguistics classes! From Abyssal to Futhark, Yohane knows them all. In fact, Yoshiko was pretty sure Yohane has an understanding of any language put in front of them. Which was starting to come in handy now that she's entering a higher level linguistics course and her homework is getting increasingly difficult.  


**ᛒᛖᚱᚲᚨᚾᚨᚾ᛫ᛋᚴᛁᛚᛏᛁᛦ**

Yoshiko stares at the Futhark runes before her, stumped. She had seen the second one before and knew it meant ‘shield’. So, obviously, the spell relates to protection but the first rune alludes her. Yoshiko already tried to see if the word couple was in the protection spell section of her textbook but sadly it was not.  


“Yohane? Any help with this one too?” Yoshiko asks.  


Although, Yohane lives in her head, Yoshiko has to communicate with the demon verbally, which has lead some of her peers to believe Yoshiko has fallen off the deep end…but this also means that Yohane can’t read her thoughts, which Yoshiko is kinda grateful for.  


However, Yohane has assured her in the past that this should change over time. The more Yoshiko uses Yohane’s magic, the more intertwined the two’s souls will become. Which, Yoshiko isn’t the most excited for, there are a few thoughts that she would rather keep to herself.  


“ _Tree_.” Yohane’s voice echoes through her mind. “ _The spell animates trees nearby the castor to protect them from attacks. Remember it, little demon, for it might be useful in extinguish the lives of our enemies_.”  


Yoshiko groans and slaps her forehead, muttering,”How many times do I have to remind you, we can’t kill our classmates.”  


“ _The number exceeds the souls that reside within this building. May I ask you, vassel, why summon me in the first place if you are not going to use my indescribable powers to destroy those who mock you_?”  


“I am!” Yoshiko insists, ”First, I have to finish school. Then, world domination, ‘kay? That was the agreement...” Yoshiko sighs and looks back at the work in front of her jotting down, rather sloppily, the answer Yohane had provided.  


The sun outside was beginning to fade, just barely creeping in through the window and Yoshiko’s mind travels to her roommate. If Hanamaru wasn’t back to the dorms by the time it set then she would be in lots of trouble.  


Hanamaru is a very avid reader and once she starts reading, it’s hard to get her to stop. She also gets distracted by ‘new technology’ rather easily because apparently, she lived with her grandmother in a temple in the middle of nowhere before attend Uranohoshi. So, she isn’t use to all of the ‘gadgets and gizmos’ that Uranohoshi Academy has to offer. Which, to Yoshiko, was rather hard to believe. Who has never seen a bathtub before? But Hanamaru, is earnest and kind and one of Yoshiko’s only friends, so she can’t really call her out on any of it.  


Yoshiko usually doesn’t have to worry about Hanamaru’s tardiness but Ruby isn’t here. See, there other roommate, Ruby, is timid but is a stickler to the rules and a kind of a worrywart. It’s tradition for Ruby and Hanamaru to go to the library to read after dinner (and sometimes Yoshiko tags along too). Ruby always makes sure that Hanamaru and herself make it back to the dorms before sunset but now that Ruby is attending her sister’s wedding, she’s not here to watch over their absent-minded, squishy-cheeked friend.  


“ _Do not fret, little demon, your bumbling underling will appear_.”  


“She’s not bumbling, Yohane. Just because she’s easily distracted doesn’t mean she’s an idiot. She’s actually really smart, you know! She helps me with my magic history homework all the time. And she always has a cool fact to share.” Yohane was not going to talk bad about Yoshiko’s friends, demon be danged.  


“ _But Yohane can help you with your magic history homework too, I have lived through it all, in the souls of some of this realms greatest conquerors. You don’t need that companion, Yoshiko, she will only bring you down_.”  


“Yeah? And then what? My only social interactions are all with you and those little demons you keep talking about?” Yoshiko awaits Yohane’s answer, but none comes.  


Looking out the window again Yoshiko could no longer see the sun, for now it sits behind the oak groves that line the academy’s campus. The colors it casts are still luminous to her eyes, igniting the sky in a multitude of soft hues. Hanamaru still has time. She turns in her desk chair to read the clock that overhangs the dorm’s doorway. 6:37. That’s, of course, if she reading it correctly, she’s always has a slight anxiety that she’s reads clocks wrong. Not that Yoshiko ever actually has, it’s just something she gets anxious about. Now, that she thinks about it, she’s been anxious about a lot of things these days.  


Hanamaru, please hurry.  


Turning back to her work, Yoshiko beings to read the next problem when the unexpected happens. Like the removal of a bandage, her dorm room door is torn for its hinges. SHRRRIP!  


“Yoshiko!”  


“Hanamaru- What The Actual-”  


“Yoshiko! There's no time.”  


In the middle of their room now stands Hanamaru, breathing heavily, sweat running down her features and the doorknob of their dorm room door clutched so tightly in her grasp that her knuckles were scalily? Wait. Why did Hanamaru’s hand look like a lizards? No, it’s probably just a spell, Yoshiko has more important matters to attend to like-  


“-you ripped the door! Off the wall! ” Yoshiko states dumbly, pointing at Hanamaru as if the fact she did that wasn’t obvious.  


“There’s no time for this!” Hanamaru tosses the door to the side as if it was stick rather than an actual flipping door. It lands on Yoshiko’s bed with a clatter, knocking over some of Yoshiko’s belonging in the process. “My diary!” Yoshiko yelps, shooting out of her chair and rushing to her bedside table.  


“Yoshiko.” Hanamaru grabs her by the shoulders and forces Yoshiko to look at her. For someone so soft and sweet, the nails digging into Yoshiko’s shoulder blades hurt like heck! She is about to try and pull away but Hanamaru looks at her and her yellow eyes seem to posse a rawness that Yoshiko can’t quite place. Has she been crying? “Ruby has been kidnapped. We have to leave now.”  


“What are you talking about? She’s on her way to her sister’s wedding, accompanied by half a platoon of Sun-Elf paladins. There’s no way-”  


“The Drow have attacked Ruby’s carriage, they took her and killed her guards. We have to get her back! Yoshiko, if we don’t Ruby might die and a Second Crown War might be on the it’s way.”  


“ _Do Not Trust Her. She’s been lying to you, Yoshiko_.”  


Okay, wait, woah, this is a lot of information, and as her Ancient Studies professor would say: there’s a lot to unpack here.  


“How do you know this? Ruby should be like a full days ride away from the school by now?” Hanamaru expression shifts from urgent to a little startled and her hands release Yoshiko’s shoulders.  


“Uhhhh. . . The birds told me, zura.”  


“The birds?”  


“Y-yes. . . You know, as. . . a druid, I am able to talk to animals, which, of course, includes- ”  


“I know what a druid is ‘Maru.”  


“I’m sorry.” She looks down at her hands and begins to fiddle with a fingernail. Yoshiko starts to feel guilty. She didn't mean to sound so snappy. Taking a breath, she starts again:  


“No, You’re Fine, just you don’t have to lie to me, okay? I’m your friend and if Ruby is in danger then we’re going to have to trust each other in order to save her.”  


“I’m not lying! I sent some birds to keep track of Ruby on her travels and apparently she was kidnapped.”  


“Listen Hanamaru, I want Ruby to be okay as much as you do. But doesn’t this sound like a situation for, I don’t know, a highly trained group of warriors, not two teenagers who haven’t even mastered the intermediate levels of the arcana yet? Hey! and isn’t Ruby sister marrying Princess Mari? Why can’t they just send an army to go get her back?”  


This is false of course, with the help of Yohane, Yoshiko has access to all levels of the arcana but she doesn’t plan on telling Hanamaru that. Wait, isn’t this a little hypocritical of her, though? Belittling Hanamaru about lying and then lying herself.  


“Yoshiko, you don’t understand. Ruby was kidnapped by the Drow, the sworn enemy of the Sun-Elves since The Crown War. Do you know what this means? If word gets out that the sister of the future queen was kidnapped by Drow then it could result in a Second Crown War. Millions could die again, including Ruby.”  


“I get what your saying but what about school-” Yoshiko could not complete the sentence, she felt her body compulse. Not now Yohane. Please not now.  


“ _But if you escape the binds of this rechated academia, then world domination is possible_!” Yohane practically screams at her. Yoshiko’s restraint slips further and further away from her, Yohane is coming out, Yohane is going to embarrass her!  


“That’s okay! I already asked the headmaster if we could go rescue her, she said yes.” This new revelation didn’t ditter Yohane but it did trip up Yoshiko’s concentration. She lost, Yohane has risen. Cackling smugly, like a stereotypical villain, Yohane rises, arms thrown up in victory.  


“Yes! The path to domination is now free from of the fog of knowledge and clear to those of fallen kind!”  


“Give me Yoshiko back.” Hanamaru says while chopping Yohane upside the head. Yohane’s frustrated yelling fills the room as they desperately tries to grab the hand that had just smacked them. But Hanamaru is surprisingly fast, dodging all of the demon’s attempts.  


Yohane, quickly recognizing this is a battle she can not win, tries to collect herself. Her weak human vassal is rather pathetic when it came to exercise of both the mind and body.  


“Your acts of physical violence do not deter me, dragon! You may be stronger than I while I reside in this form but once Yoshiko and I consummate our bond, you’ll wish you had never done that.” The demon threatens, striking a pose.  


“Yes, well, Yoshiko is never going to do that. Especially not with a pathetic excuse for a demon like you.”  


Yohane was definitely thrown off their grove with that one, mouth agape and pose ruin, the demon struggles to find the appropriate retort, flailing like a fish on land. This dragon was going to regret the day the two ever met! Yohane would make sure of that.  


After spending a year and half with the demon, Hanamaru has grown to have a keen understanding of how to make them tick. Consequently, this has made her Yohane’s enemy number one.  


“Listen, Yohane, I get we don’t exactly get along. . .but! If you want to get out of this school then you need to give me Yoshiko back.” The demon looks at Hanamaru skeptically.  


“And how has this realization befallen you, dragon?” Yohane says, face pulled up into a sneer.  


“Because the headmaster has been headmaster of this academy since the decree that Warlocks weren’t allowed to attend. If she gets wind of the fact Yoshiko and you have a bond. . . I can’t even begin to fathom what she might do. She’s one of the most power magic users in the realm, I doubt you could stand up to her like this. Listen, I love Yoshiko and all but, she isn’t exactly the most versed warlock yet. . .”  


Yohane strikes a thinker-like pose, rubbing their chin in pretend thought. “You have a point, dragon… and once we escape this prison, I will reveal to Yoshiko of your disguise. Heartbroken by your lies, she will abandon you and crawl to the fountain of knowledge, that is I. We will then capitalize off of the war that is fought between the Drow and the Sun-Elves and take our place as rightful rulers of this dimension.”  


“Yeah, sure, you could do that!” Hanamaru says with false enthusiasm,”Can I please have Yoshiko back now, zura?”  


“Hmmmmm, I will permit her to rejoin this plane of existence. . .for the time being.” And with a snap of Yohane’s fingers, Yoshiko regains control of her body.  


~~~~~

The trek to the headmaster’s office is usually short but with Hanamaru and herself being on high alert, due to that no students are allowed to wander the halls after sunset, their walk becomes more like an exaggerated stealth mission. Not that either of them are really worried about the consequences of being caught, the headmaster knows that they are on their way to visit her so if they are caught they have an alibi. However, the whole situation would just be a big hassle. Plus! Acting like she’s a secret assassin in one of the novels she used to obsess over as a kid (and still kinda is, but she can’t let anyone know that!) just made Yoshiko feel giddy. As they grew near the office, Yohane’s voice became understandably quiet and Yoshiko, unconsciously, begins to fiddle with her hands, the only sounds reverberating within the halls being the pats of their feet striking stone and the click of her joints.  


Only when Yoshiko and Hanamaru find themselves standing in front of the mahogany doorway of the headmaster’s office did it finally strick Yoshiko that she had never actually visited the headmaster’s office before. Actually, now that she thought about it, Yoshiko has never even been on this floor of the main building before. She never had any need to. So, nothing prepared her for the sheer epicness of what lay before.  


The door of the headmaster’s office was magnificent and Yoshiko stands there dumbfounded, gaping a little bit and examining the crests inscribed on the door. It doesn’t take her much time to realize that the symbols and signs on the door are fluctuating, revealing to Yoshiko hundreds of years of the schools history. The air around the door itself emanates an aura that Yoshiko couldn’t quite put her finger on but she understands that it holds power. Hanamaru, however, who seems unfazed by the door’s magical essence, wastes no time reaching for the handle.  


“Wait!” Yoshiko yelps, fear grabs her and holds her as Hanamaru’s hand comes to hold onto it.  


“What?” Hanamaru asks inquizitally, tilting her head slightly.  


“It’s uhhh, just like. . .”  


‘I, a warlock, who happens to be banned from enrolling in this institution, am now standing in front of the door of not only the headmaster of this institutions office but also the office of one of the most powerful wizards currently in existence. So powerful in fact, that even the demon who is using me as a living quarters is scared of them.’ is what Yoshiko wants to say but she can’t.  


Hanamaru must have taken notice to her inner turmoil because she takes her hand off the door handle and moves closer to Yoshiko, a wary look in her eyes. “What’s wrong Yoshiko? You know you can tell me anything, right?” The irony.  


“No, it’s okay just let breathe for a minute, I just, ya know?” Yoshiko was sure she wasn’t making any sense and her throat felt like it was being contorated shut but Hanamaru just nods and stands patiently by her side.  


Okay, Yoshiko, you can do this. Just gotta act normal for what? Like twenty minutes then- Boom! You’re in the clear. Yoshiko, overcome with sense of social obligation, grabs the door handle and pulls but as she pulls, curly smoke begins to waft out and pool gently at their feet. Strange.  


But upon entering, Yoshiko and Hanamaru are greeted with not only a room full of smoke but a peculiar smell that anyone who has had storage room clean up duty knows. Pipe weed. Okay. . .that’s odd.  


Taking a few cautious steps inside Yoshiko surveys her surrounding or what she can make out of them. Other than the light that splayed into the room from the hall, an orange glow fills the room emanating from something hanging on the opposite side.  


From a combination of the two light sources, Yoshiko could make out bookshelves, a crystal ball refracting light about the room and opposite to her a figure, feet propped up on a desk, puffing smoke tendrils into the air. Hanamaru abruptly shuts the door behind them with a reverberating clunk and the light coming from the hallway disappears, leaving the room unnervingly orange. Yeah, frick this. Listen, Yoshiko really cares about Ruby and her overall wellbeing but this beginning to feels real sketch and she doesn’t want to die so. . . Starting to backpedal a bit, she, consequently, bumps right into Hanamaru. “Zuramaru!” She squeaks in surprise, seemingly altering the other in the room to their presence.  


“Oh sh-” There is the distinct sound of the clattering of drawers and the creaking of a chair, and suddenly the smoke that mingled around their bodies recends as it begins to dissipate altogether. The torches lining the walls bloom into being one by one, the orange glow persists but softer as it shines from the heart-shaped stone embedded on the hilt of a gold plated short sword and there, lounging confidently in the desk at end of the room was a women that Yoshiko had only caught a glimpse of twice, Nozomi Tojo, Headmaster of Uranohoshi Academy of The Arcana, and as she magically shuffles a deck of cards with a cocky smile displayed on her lips, she calls out to them:  


“Y’all are back quicker that I was expectin’ but that’s alright. Now, come on over, we got somethin’ to discuss.” Headmaster Tojo beckons the two of them forth as if they hadn’t just caught her smoking pipe weed moments before.  


Yoshiko shoots Hanamaru a desperate look but the other girl doesn’t seem to notice, walking right up to the headmaster’s desk and sitting down in one of the two bergère chairs in front of it, leaving Yoshiko mentally reeling.  


Realizing that both Hanamaru and Headmaster Tojo were staring at her expectantly, Yoshiko begins to drift towards Headmaster Tojo’s desk, fear still holding tight in her chest. The sound of cards being shuffled filled the room as Yoshiko approaches. Headmaster Tojo transfers cards from one hand to the other they shift about each other, shuffling themselves in the process. Yoshiko tentatively sits down in the open seat.  


“Nice of you to join us, Yoshiko.” Headmaster Tojo says, the cards continuing to fly between her hands at a miraculous speed.  


“Um, yeah, it’s good to, uh, be here, Headmaster Tojo.” Yoshiko tries. There’s a gleam in the headmaster’s eyes that pierces through Yoshiko, she knows Yoshiko is afraid of her. Oh god, what if she knows about Yohane? Thoughts of all the ways the women before her could kill her start to fill Yoshiko’s head but suddenly, with a hard bang, the headmaster slams the deck of cards down onto her executive-style desk perfectly and Yoshiko’s mental crisis is cut short.  


“Alright. It seems to me y’all got quite the extraordinary planned out prison break ahead of ya. However, I’ll only let y’all be excused from your work if you adhere to three condition.” Headmaster Tojo says, clasping her hands together and giving them a smile that puts Yoshiko even more on edge. Prison break? Hanamaru didn’t mention anything about a prison break.  


“Uhhhhh, what pris-”  


“-Yes, we do,” Hanamaru says, quickly cutting Yoshiko off, “what exactly are these conditions, Headmaster Tojo?” Hanamaru asks, urgency slipping into her voice.  


“One!” Tojo announces, a finger pointing in the air promptly with an unsettling smile. “I have foreseen that on your journey, you will meet a hero with hair brighter than the setting sun. When you return you must bring her with you, I have a very important task for y'all.”  


“Two!” A second finger joins the first,” You can’t let anyone know that I sent you on this quest.”  


“Got it!” Hanamaru confirms, “and the last?”  


Finally, a third finger joins the others. “Call me Nozomi. Headmaster Tojo sounds a wee bit formal.”  


“That’s it?” Yoshiko asks, skeptical but Nozomi motions for Yosiko to continue,”. . . Nozomi?” Nozomi gives her a big thumbs up and a smile. Yoshiko turns and gives Hanamaru another look but Hanamaru still isn’t looking.  


“Yeah, for the most part. . .Y'all can go now, if you want. Ya got one pretty important extracurricular assignment to take care of now.” Nozomi says, with a wink. Hanamaru nods and stands, Yoshiko close on her heel’s. As the grow closer to the exit, the room began to fill with smoke again and the smell of pipe weed returned with a vigor. So close, she’s almost in the clear! But when Hanamaru’s hand reaches the door handle a sing-songy voice cuts through the smoke.  


“Oh, and Yoshiko~”  


Yoshiko takes a quiet peek behind her, where Nozomi was supposed to be, but through the smoke all she can make out is the now eerie, orange gleam of the sword above the Headmaster’s desk and a figure lounging were Nozomi once was, pipe in hand.  


“We’re gonna have to have a talk about your enrollment in this here academy when you’re finished with your assignment, honey.” Oh, god. Yoshiko’s doomed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! Oh gosh, this took forever. I kept getting stuck on the final scene, nothing I was writing felt natural but I finally settled on this version. I still think it can use some work, however, it is done! Hopefully my characterization of everyone is okay, it's what I most stressed over.  
> In LOTR, Gandalf smokes pipe weed and the idea of Nozomi smoking weed made me laugh real hard so I decided to throw it in there. Little by little the muse girls are gonna show up for some cameos in the story. Although, Nozomi or Hanayo will probably play the biggest role among them.  
> Just to clarify! Yohane is a demon that Yoshiko is using so she can do magic. Yoshiko thinks nobody knows about this but Hanamaru, who is a dragon disguise as a human, does (and probably everyone else in the school, lets face it: Yoshiko and subtle don't exactly go together). Yoshiko, however, doesn't know Hanamaru is a dragon but Yohane does. It's a big mess and Yoshiko's real oblivious.  
> Also, if you see any errors please tell me! This is a little under 5,000 word, so I'm sure I slipped up somewhere. Thanks for reading! and I promise the next chapter will not take as long as this one, hopefully. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, I'm pretty new to fanfiction so if they're any errors please let me know! Hopefully, I got everyone characterized correctly, that was the most difficult part in writing all of this ヽ[ ಡ ⌂ ಡ ]⊃
> 
> Some of the names of the places aren't from Love Live. So, if you didn't recognize a name of a place, it's probably because I took it from dnd lol Also! the words Chika said while asleep are in a different language. There will be more information about it once Yoshiko/Yohane gets into the picture. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up on the 17th! Bye-bye!


End file.
